Pit and DarkPit Texting
by Ottaku
Summary: This is what i think it would be like if Pit and Dark Pit were to text each other.


One day, Pit has nothing to do. Palutena gave him a day off to relax. Pit got quite bored since he didn't really feel like doing much but at the same time wanted some entertainment. He wondered around Palutena's temple aimlessly until he could think of something to do. He then remembered that Palutena bought him a phone. He then goes to his bedroom and find his phone on his bed. He unlocks it and opens the messaging app. He looks through his contacts and Dark Pit's one stands out the most to him, since it's the only one of someone where they aren't facing the camera. He opens the empty chat room.

Pit: Hi

(Read appears at bottom)

Dark Pit (Five minutes later): what

Pit: I'm bored

Dark Pit: k have fun with that.

Pit: how

Dark Pit: enjoy the fun of being bored

Pit: :-/

Dark Pit: how are u writing and reading my messages? I thought u can't read

Pit: no I'm using the voice thing.

Dark Pit: Oh.

Pit: what are you doing?

Dark Pit: Why

Pit: Why not?

Dark Pit: none of your business

Dark Pit: In sky world somewhere idk

Pit: doing what?

Dark Pit: Texting u for some reason

Pit: send dark Pit a message saying okay no wait delete that delete delete how do you delete oh my gosh stop it no wait stop delete it delete no stop writing please stop wait delete everything how are you supposed to delete oh my gosh stop

Dark Pit: wtf

Pit: sorry. Technical difficulties.

Dark Pit: ur so dumb pit stain

Pit: so are you Pittoo

Dark Pit: Idiot

Pit: Doomy and gloomy

Dark Pit: tit

Pit: what's tit mean

Dark Pit: U seriously don't know what a tit is?

Dark Pit: It's another word for boob

Pit: Oh.

Dark Pit: lol and your name is said and spelt almost the same as it

Pit: So is yours but with dark at the start.

Dark Pit: Dumbass

Pit: Stupid "goth"

Dark Pit: ugly

Pit: :-(

Dark Pit: lol

Pit: what? Do I have an ugly face?

Dark Pit: yep. Super ugly.

Pit: Well guess what Pittoo, you're a mirror image of me. So that makes you super ugly too. ;-

Dark Pit: It was a joke.

(Dark Pit is now defeated)

Pit: just remember that when you call me ugly that's coming back into you too.

Dark Pit: whatever.

Pit: hahaha

Pit: I can do your voice.

Pit: Omigosh Pit, you're so annoyingly cheerful. Ugh, I'm so grumpy all the time.

(Dark Pit facepalms)

Dark Pit: U know I can't hear it right?

Pit: I know. I just realised.

Dark Pit: U are so dumb.

Pit (voice clip sounding like dark Pit did it): "Omigosh Pit, you're so annoyingly cheerful all the time. Ugh, I'm so grumpy all the time. And I think I'm a goth or something, and I think I'm so cool."

Dark Pit: Wtf

Dark Pit: I can do yours

Dark Pit (voice clip that sounds like Pit did it): "Hello everyone!~ I'm so happy all the time, it's like I'm on drugs or something. I love you Palutena~ and I eat food off the floor sometimes."

Pit: I'm not happy all the time that it looks like I'm on drugs.

Pit: I'd never do that. Ever.

Dark Pit: one day you'll change.

Pit: I would never do drugs.

Dark Pit: sure whatever.

Pit: (sends picture of him doing piece sign)

Dark Pit (looking at pits fingers): Lol look at those sausages.

Pit: you have sausages too. Ten of them.

Dark Pit: Eleven actually.

Pit: What eleventh one?

Dark Pit: every boy has eleven.

Pit: Why would you even say that?

Dark Pit: But it's true.

Pit: I can't believe you right now.

Dark Pit: Okay. Just saying.

Pit: That's disgusting.

Pit: anyway

Dark Pit: y did u take that picture

Pit: Why not?

Dark Pit: idk cuz it's random and cringy.

Pit: everything's cringy to you.

Dark Pit: Are you entertained yet?

Pit: yeah, it's fun texting you.

Dark Pit: ok

Pit: (sends gif of shrek dancing meme)

Dark Pit: wtf why

Pit: (sends gif of moto moto moving his eyebrows)

Pit: Look out. I think moto moto likes you.

Dark Pit: um ok?

Pit: (sends gif of moto moto coming out of water)

Pit: Here he comes.

Dark Pit: I can hear the music somehow.

Pit: (sends gif of guy winking)

Dark Pit: (sends gif of "stop it, get some help")

Pit: (sends gif of Kermit sipping tea)

Dark Pit: (sends gif of "disgustang!")

Dark Pit: I have to go.

Pit: Okay.

Pit: Bye bye, see you later.

Dark Pit: bye.

Pit: xoxo ;-)

Dark Pit: don't even try that.


End file.
